Liam the Leprechaun: Justin Bieber
Plot Liam the Leprechaun loses another pot of gold to Orange and asks help to Justin Bieber. But the teenage singer, after recuperating the pot of gold, keeps it for him and Liam needs all the help that he can find. Transcript Leprechaun Boss: (shouting) Liam! Come in my office! Liam the Leprechaun: Oh, crap! What have I done? (scene cuts to Leprechaun Boss' office) Leprechaun Boss: Ok, Liam. You can have this pot of gold but, if you lose it, you must take it again without wishes to offer to the finder. Liam the Leprechaun: NO WISHES TO OFFER? But, if I lose it to Orange? He will annoy the living crap out of me! Or squash me again under the pot of gold! Leprechaun Boss: You've lost too many pots of gold. You can use Dark Magic to destroy him. Liam the Leprechaun: What? Dark Magic? I've never used it before! And it's against the rules! Leprechaun Boss: I don't know any rule that bans Dark Magic! Liam the Leprechaun: This will be a long day... (Liam goes out and hears Orange laughing) Liam the Leprechaun: What was that? And where is my pot of gold? (title card appears) Liam the Leprechaun: I must get the gold! But how? Teenager Voice: If that crazy Orange can annoy by singing, I can sing louder and get the gold. Liam the Leprechaun: Who said that? Teenager Voice: I'm behind you, ya' moron! Liam the Leprechaun: I'm not a moron! I'm a Leprechaun! No, I'm a loser, not a Leprechaun. Teenager Voice: Oh, don't be so pessimistc! And turn around, please! Liam the Leprechaun: Who... Who are you! Teenager Voice: I'm Justin Bieber! Liam the Leprechaun: A beaver? I hate beavers! The last time I met a beaver it thought I was a tree and began biting me! So, where is that beaver young boy? Justin Bieber: I'm Justin Bieber! And I didn't see any beaver! So, do you really want me to find the gold? Liam the Leprechaun: Yes! Justin Bieber: Ok, I want one thing. Liam the Leprechaun: What is it? Justin Bieber: Teleport me to that Orange! (scene cuts to the kitchen) Orange: (singing) Leprechaun suck, and I ate a duck, so I don't wish you good luck! (laughs) Midget Apple: Hey, Orange! Listen! (singing) I am Justin, and I'm a beaver, but I'm sick and I've got fever! (Justin Bieber appears on the counter) Justin Bieber: For the last time, I'M NOT A BEAVER!!! Orange: Whoa! It's Justin Bieber! Justin Bieber: Finally! Somebody that doesn't mistake me for a beaver... Hey! You're the Leprechaun-squashing pot o' gold-thief Orange! Orange: I'm not a thief! I'm an Orange! Justin Bieber: I know you're an Orange! Midget Apple: Take it easy beaver! Justin Bieber: AND I'M NOT A BEAVER LITTLE FIRE RED APPLE!!! Orange: Hey, It's Midget Fire Red Apple! Midget Apple: No! It's just LITTLE APPLE!!! Justin Bieber: Ok, crazy Orange! Give me the gold! Orange: If you sing something! Justin Bieber: Ok! (sings so loud that glass breaks and Orange drops the pot of gold) Thanks for the gold! (Justin Bieber teleports to Leprechaun World) Liam the Leprechaun: Well, did you find the gold? Justin Bieber: Um... Yes. Liam the Leprechaun: YAY! Now the Leprechaun Boss will be very happy... Justin Bieber: I know! He will be so happy when he will know that I earned all this gold! Liam the Leprechaun: What? Justin Bieber: Yeah! It's mine. Liam the Leprechaun: Not so fast beaver! Justin Bieber: I'm not a beaver! I'm... Liam the Leprechaun: I know! You're Justin Bieber! Clover! Release the gas! Clover: First of all, it's Clover fart and not "Clover gas"! And, he is a human, not a fantastic creature, so this doesn't have any effect Liam the Leprechaun: Ok, I will be fired... Clover: Take it easy Liam! We still have... (Monster Rainbow appears) Clover and Liam the Leprechaun: (screaming) THE MONSTER RAINBOW!!! Monster Rainbow: Give him the gold young boy! Justin Bieber: NO!!! (Justin Bieber disappears due to Monster Rainbow's magic) Liam the Leprechaun: YES!!! (Liam the Leprechaun is burned by Monster Rainbow's lightning) Category:Fanon Shorts